<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapes by Jesussavedevenme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807020">Escapes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme'>Jesussavedevenme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where the Adventures Lead [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesussavedevenme/pseuds/Jesussavedevenme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve is trapped in Terrabelle once again. Lucky for her she has a shadow charmer boyfriend who is more that happy to bust her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve/Seth Sorenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where the Adventures Lead [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Eve could see through the window she currently gazing through, It was a normal day in Terrabella. Everything seemed to be as boring as ever. Of course, she didn’t see the smirking shadowcharmer, his brown hair windswept and chocolate-colored eyes full of mischief, standing a few feet behind her hidden in the shadows. And though she hoped, the last thing she was expecting was to get a visit from her boyfriend. Eve sadly noted that it had been a month since she had last spoken to Seth Sorenson. Seth had been off the grid on a top-secret mission. To make matters worse, he had gone alone with no help or plans for backup. Eve trusted Seth and knew very well that he could take care of himself but unfortunately, that didn’t stop her from worrying and missing the17-year-old, shadow charmer. With a sigh, she pulled her gaze away from the window and turned to walk into the throne room where she would undoubtedly sit bored out of her mind. As she turned the corner, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a large callused hand covers her eyes. Her first reaction was to scream and her fingers moved to a dagger she kept strapped to her side, a gift Seth had insisted was important not that Eve was complaining. Besides having him teach her had been a very fun experience. Her panic, however, vanished as soon as her nose was  filled with the all to the familiar scent of musty leather and pine trees.  Instantly she knew who it was and her heart fluttered and raced. It was Seth. His deep voice was like music as he whispered in her ear.<br/>“ Guess who?” He asked playfully and Eve was positive her heart skipped a beat. Eve smirked, determined not to let Seth know too quickly how excited she was.<br/>“ Mmmmm. Derek?” She answered playfully knowing it would get on his nerves. Derek was a stuck up bully who had ‘competed’ for Eve’s affection, in his mind anyway. To Eve there was never a doubt on who held her heart. She could sense Seth’s eye roll as his grip around her waist tightened before letting go.<br/>“ Really? You had to go there?” He said as Eve turned to face him. His mischievous brown eyes had a seriousness and his voice an edge of protectiveness at the mention of that name even though he enjoyed the banter just as much as she did. <br/>“ Only kidding.” Eve said embracing Seth. He wrapped his arms around her once more, as the pair stood there each soaking in the presence of the other. Eve took a deep breath allowing his sent to fill her nose and the feeling of his strong arms wash away any remaining worries she had about his safety. Neither of them would ever admit it, but they secretly enjoyed these quiet moments. The moments where they just got to be. No missions or world ending crisis calling them. No neutrality policies or duties to attend to. Just the two of them. Unfortunately, they were never able to last too long before Seth’s ADHD got the better of him, and he was itching to go do something or tell her all about a recent adventure. Not that Eve minded she loved his spontaneous adventures, that’s when the best memories were made. <br/>" So, what would you say if I asked you to come on a little adventure with me?" Seth asked, pulling away, His eyes glinting with mischievousness and lighting up with excitement. Eve's stomach dropped and she shifted her gaze to her feet as she replied. <br/>"I'm not allowed to leave Terrabella. Father has guards following me whenever I leave my bedroom. "  Seth forehead crinkled and his eyes regained a seriousness that they rarely ever held. <br/>"For someone whose all about neutrality, he sure has a lot of opinions on what you should do with your life. " He grumbled causing Eve to giggle. <br/>"Either way I doesn't change the fact that the guards will see me before I leave the room." She replied. Seth was quiet for several seconds after that, and Eve could see the wheels turning in his head, before he smiled once again. <br/>"Well then I guess it's a good thing you know a shadow charmer." <br/>†††††<br/>Seth prided himself in being able to keep a pretty good lid on his temper. A few well placed jokes and a sarcastic comment usually took care of most of his anger. Lord Dalgorel, however, was really starting to get on his nerves. Seriously, the guy acted like a toddler when he didn't get his way. I mean common locking you daughter up in her room because she didn't support your stupid neutrality, what was this Repunzle? Honestly even Knox was probably more mature than this guy and that was saying something. <br/>Unlocking the door to her room hadn't been hard and slipping past the guards had been even easier. Now all he had to do was create enough of a distraction for Eve to leave the room unnoticed. Dousing the lights should do the trick, causing enough confusion to distract the guards and enough cover for them to slip past. With that thought in mind,  he reached inside himself, feeling the dark power resting their and used it to smother the lights. The guards let out cries of confusion and outrage and through the commotion no one noticed a small girl slip out of her bedroom and down the hall nor the shadow charmer trailing a few steps behind her. From their the two made their way outside only stopping to avoid the occasional guard or nobleman. When they reached the spot where Seth had left his Griffin Eve burst into a fit of giggles. Her laughter ended up being contagious as they thought back to the bewildered guards they had deceived. Eve's laugh filled Seth with warmth and the way her eyes lit up made his heart swell.  As much as he wanted the moment to last he also knew that with as much commotion as they had just caused it was probably better to start on there adventure sooner rather than later. So with a final laugh he helped Eve up onto the Griffin before climbing on behind her and taking off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have completely fallen head first into this ship( Not that I didn't love it before)<br/>Is this story particularly good? No really. <br/>Is it self indulgent? Absolutely. <br/>But I hope you guys like it anyway!!!! Sorry for any mistakes you find and let me know what you think!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>